


Physical examination

by DekuWritter



Series: Naruto's meat [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Inappropriate Erections, Large Cock, Medical Examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuWritter/pseuds/DekuWritter
Summary: Naruto wants to go to a camp, but first he needs a physical exam; Anguished by his body, especially his penis, the physical examination is mortifying but satisfying.





	Physical examination

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of the saga. Where we meet Naruto, an anguished teenager about changes in his body and the beginning of what would be his experience with women.

Naruto sat in Dr. Utagawa's office waiting room with Mom, feeling terribly embarrassed and ashamed. Had he known he needed to get a physical before going to Taijutsu camp of Bujinkan he would have resisted the idea more firmly. He was filled with dread at having to be naked in front of the doctor.

Finally they called his name and he walked stiffly through the door, past the smiling, pretty nurse. She led him to an examination room and told him to sit up on the table.

He waited a long time, and the longer he waited, the more nervous he got. He could hear the voices of Dr. Utagawa and the nurses talking in the other rooms and occasionally one of them would walk by the partly open door.

One of the nurses was very pretty. She was the one who called him in and smiled at him. In his nervousness, he began to get aroused by thinking about her. His mind wandered as he imagined her naked, and a stiffness grew in his pants.

Just at the moment when, in his imagination, the nurse was bending over and pulling up her crisp, white skirt for him, Dr. Utagawa walked in. He was an older man, heavy set, with graying hair and bald except for a trim over his ears, sad eyes and a round nose. He wore reading glasses, which rested low on his nose, and he was reading from a chart he held at about his belly. He had been Naruto's doctor since Naruto was born.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He looked up at Naruto. "How've you been feeling, Naruto?"

"Fine."

"You're what now, fourteen?"

"Yes."

"So, you want to learn Taijutsu?" Dr. Utagawa smiled warmly at Naruto. "I'm a big fan of Martial arts."

Naruto smiled absently. He wasn't thinking about Taijutsu. He had an erection that wouldn't go down and now he was worried about the doctor, or worse, one of the nurses, seeing it.

"There's nothing to worry about, Naruto. This is just a physical so I won't be sticking you with any needles." He put down the clipboard and handed Naruto a small plastic cup. "First of all, I need a urine sample. If you could take that to the lavatory and fill it up for me."

Naruto took the cup and went to the lavatory. When he dropped his pants, his erection stood out long and stiff. He held the tiny cup in his shaking hand in front of his penis. It was difficult to pee with a hard-on, but after a few minutes he managed to get out enough to fill the cup.

The pretty nurse was standing outside the lavatory when he opened the door and he was startled.

"I'll take that," she said with a smile that made Naruto's knees weak.

As he handed her the small, plastic cup, her eyes glanced down. Her smile dropped for a moment, then she looked up to his eyes again and her smile returned. He smiled back, but she quickly turned and walked down the hall.

When she was gone Naruto looked down at himself to she what she had seen, and saw the outline of his hard penis in the leg of his jeans. He groaned inside and his face became warm.

Dr. Utagawa returned to the examination room shortly after Naruto. He asked Naruto to remove his shirt and examined his neck, throat, eyes and ears. He used the stethoscope to check his lungs, then asked Naruto to lower his pants and lie back.

Naruto felt a moment of panic. He still had a painfully stiff erection that Dr. Utagawa had not yet noticed. If he were to take his pants down there would be no way he could miss it. He would die of embarrassment.

Dr. Utagawa's back was turned and he was putting on rubber gloves when Naruto started to undo his pants. He was terribly ashamed of himself and hated this thing that had grown off him like some foreign body.

With his jeans down around his ankles and his erection standing straight up, Naruto laid back on the examination table. He squeezed his eyes shut. He hated his body for doing this to him.

"All right then," Dr. Utagawa said.

Naruto watched him, but he didn't even seem to notice Naruto had an enormous erection. He placed his hands on Naruto's lower abdomen and pressed, like he was feeling for something.

"Any pain there?" he asked.

"No," Naruto said.

"Good, good."

To Naruto's horror, Dr. Utagawa put one hand around Naruto's erection and felt his balls with the other. The rubber gloves felt strangely cold on his warm skin. His eyes opened wide and he gasped.

"Does that hurt?" Dr. Utagawa asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Just cold."

"Sorry," the doctor said, and let go. He pulled the gloves off. "I'm gonna ask the nurse to come in and test your bladder. It's a simple procedure. I'll need you to leave your pants down."

"Ok," Naruto said with a shaky voice.

Dr. Utagawa went out. Naruto wanted to run. With all his life, he wanted to run away from this place as fast as he could. Yet, he was paralyzed. There was no way he could get away.

It was a long time before the door opened and a nurse came in. It was the pretty one. Immediately, the memory of the image of her bending over came back to his mind and his penis throbbed involuntarily. He thought he was gonna die.

She did not see him as soon as she came in. She went right to the counter and set a few items on it and pulled on a pair of rubber gloves. Naruto watched her back. When she turned around she saw his penis and stopped suddenly, dropping one of the items in her hand.

"Excuse me," she said.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off her. Her face glowed bright red. Her body was all perfect curves beneath her tight, white uniform. He longed to reach out and touch her. He wanted to put his hands on her breasts. He loved the way they pushed out the front of her uniform, and he was dying to find out what they felt like.

None of this did anything to help make his erection go down. If anything, it only made it harder. And he knew what happened when he had days like this. He wound up having wet dreams at night. Sometimes he would remember part of the dream when he woke up. Many times he knew the girl he had dreamed of having sex with. But every time, and almost every night, it seemed, he woke up with a puddle in his pajamas. A few times when he had soiled them and taken them off he had done it again, staining the sheets.

Tonight, the woman in his dreams would be this nurse.

"I'm nurse Takumi," she said. Naruto held his breath. Even her voice was sexy. "This is a Foley catheter," she continued, holding up a long, thin rubber tube in one hand. "And this is a special fluid we will inject into your bladder." She held up a clear package of fluid. "You might feel some discomfort, but you shouldn't feel any pain."

"Ok," Naruto said vaguely.

He didn't care how it felt. He would do anything for this woman. She set the package of fluid on the table beside Naruto.

"To do that, I must insert this tube into your penis. Are you ok with that?"

"Sure," Naruto said nervously.

It sounded weird, but all the same, he would let her do anything she wanted to him.

She nodded and gave him a little smile. She tentatively held her open hand out, like she was afraid to touch his penis. When she did, she held it delicately between two fingers.

Naruto held his breath. The rubber gloves on her hand felt strange on his penis. It felt better than Dr. Utagawa's hand. He silently wished she would put her whole hand around it and move it up and down, like he did sometimes when he was alone. Sometime he could get himself off by doing that. He would give anything if she would do it for him.

Nurse Takumi' hand was shaking as she tried to insert the end of the tube into the hole at the end of his penis. Naruto watched her, propped up on his elbows. Finally, she closed her whole hand around his shaft to hold herself steady and managed to insert the end of the rubber tube.

Naruto gasped as she fed it into his penis. The tube itself felt rather strange, but her hand squeezed his shaft tightly and moved up and down slightly. He had to bite his lip to keep himself under control.

It was a long tube. He could feel it sliding into his body.

"There," she said when it was all the way in.

She let go of it to pick up the bag of fluid. The attachment end of the catheter tube dangled over the head of his penis. She attached the container of fluid to it.

"Ready?" she said.

"I guess," Naruto muttered.

She operated a plunger on the bag, pushing it in slowly. Naruto gasped. He could feel the fluid rushing through the rubber tube inserted in his penis and filling his bladder.

"Oh my God," Naruto whispered.

"Does it hurt?" Nurse Thomas said.

Naruto shook his head. "It feels funny."

She smiled. "That's what most people say."

The entire bag drained into his bladder. She detached the bag.

"You need to hold that for a few minutes," she said.

She pulled the catheter tube back out.

Naruto strained to hold it. It was like having to pee really bad. When the end of the tube came out, some of the fluid squirted out with it, staining Nurse Thomas' rubber gloves and spilling on his groin. It had a warm, oily feel.

Nurse Takumi took the used equipment to the counter and came back with another device. It looked something like the arm band of a blood pressure tester, with a spongy, moist material on the inside and a cap-like part dangling on the end. She tried to wrap it around the shaft of his penis. Obviously, it didn't fit.

"Hm. I'll have to get an adult size," she said. "Now don't move." She went out, leaving the door open.

Naruto gritted his teeth. It became difficult to hold the fluid in. His erection throbbed painfully. The shaft and head had turned a deep purplish color. He wanted to grab it and jerk himself off, but he was afraid he would let the fluid out and get in trouble.

He heard voices in the hall and held his breath to listen.

"Hitomi, you should see that young man in there," a woman's voice said. It was Nurse Takumi.

"What about him?" another woman's voice said. He recognized it as the high pitched voice of the older nurse.

"He's hung like a horse," Nurse Takumi said in a loud whisper.

"No kidding?"

"A real donkey dick. Must be about this long."

"Oh my," the other nurse sighed. Her voice sounded weak. "Do you think I could see it?"

"Take this in and put it on him."

"An adult size Johnson Strap?"

"I just hope it's gonna be big enough," Nurse Takumi said.

Naruto was trying to figure out what they meant about his penis when the door opened and the other nurse came in. Naruto stiffened up. She looked at him, then her eyes dropped to his penis and widened.

"How are we doing?" she said without looking away from his erect organ.

"Fine," Naruto mumbled. Her staring made him nervous.

"I'm Nurse Minami," she said with a pleasant smile. "Nurse Thomas asked me to help you with this strap."

Naruto smiled back. She was pretty, but not as pretty as Nurse Takumi. She had short, curly hair, pudgy face, and wide, overweight hips. In her hands was the same kind of thing Nurse Takumi had tried to put around his penis, only bigger.

"Now this won't hurt a bit," she said.

She put her hand around his shaft and squeezed. Naruto gasped. Her warm hand felt great, especially when she moved it up and down. She did that for about a minute, staring at it like it was a piece of food she was hungry to eat. Naruto closed his eyes, breathing hard. It felt so good he hoped she never stopped.

Then, abruptly, she wrapped the strange device around the shaft of his penis and pulled it tight, making Naruto gasp again. It was held on with velcro. She placed the cap on the end over the head of his penis.

"Dr. Utagawa will be with you in a moment," she said, and left with a quick sneer.

Naruto was paralyzed. His mouth hung open. The strange device had clamped itself around his penis like a vice and the wet, spongy material made his whole penis feel itchy and tingly. It was like having a thousand tiny hands rubbing him all at once. The cap over the head felt tight. He began to fear that his penis was going to explode.

He heard the nurses talking in the hallway again.

"So, did you see it?" Nurse Takumi said.

"Yeah, I saw it."

"Is that the biggest cock you ever saw?"

"I've seen big cocks before."

"But not that big."

"No, not that big. But that just makes it worse."

"Makes what worse?" Nurse Thomas said.

"Him. Guys with big dicks always go around thinking they're the greatest thing to walk the Earth because of the size of their dick swinging between their legs. They think all they gotta do is stick it in a girl and they're the greatest lover she's ever had. He's got the biggest one, so he'll be the worst."

"What a mean thing to say," Nurse Thomas said.

"But it's true."

"I don't think so."

A moment later the door opened and Nurse Takumi came in.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess," Naruto said.

She touched his lower abdomen tenderly. "I think you're just about done."

She went to the counter and got a bulbous container with a wide, tubular opening. She removed the spongy strap from around his penis and he was terribly relieved. The itching and tingling were beginning to drive him nuts.

"Ok, now sit up on the edge of the table," she instructed.

Naruto sat up at the edge. His long, thick, aching penis stuck straight out. Nurse Takumi put her hand around it and guided the end into the tubular opening at the top of the container.

"When you feel ready, just let it come out," she said.

Naruto relaxed. The urge to pee had gone. Instead, he felt something flowing slowly through his penis. He was breathing shallow and rapid. He grunted and whatever strange thing it was began to come out of his penis.

The clear, oily fluid had turned to a thick, bluish gel that flowed slowly from his penis into the container. Naruto watched in fascination with his legs spread wide. It took several minutes for all of it to come out, and Nurse Takumi held his penis the entire time.

"Perfect," she said, and set the filled container on the counter. She returned with a moist towel.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" she said, and began to wipe his penis clean. Her hands rubbed the shaft with the warm towel and he felt himself getting weak.

"Naruto-kun, are you all right?" Nurse Takumi said.

Naruto gasped and came. A great glob of white semen leapt from the head of his cock and landed on the front of her uniform. Nurse Takumi gave a short cry of surprise. His cum continued to gush out over her hands. She tried to get the towel over his penis to catch it.

"Sorry," Naruto said, blushing furiously.

She grinned at him. "It's all right. Don't be embarrassed," she said, her voice soothing.

She calmly wiped the semen from his penis, then off her hands, and collected all the items from the counter.

"I'll let Dr. Utagawa know you're ready," she said, with one last look at his penis. "You can put your pants on now."

As soon as she was gone Naruto groaned. He couldn't believe he'd let himself cum on Nurse Takumi.

Dr. Utagawa returned, told him he was perfectly fit for Taijutsu camp, then said he could go. Naruto was eternally grateful.

On his way back to the waiting room he passed the nurse's office. His mother was there, as was Nurse Takumi, with her back to the door. Dr. Utagawa went in to talk to her. Naruto sat down on a chair outside the office to listen.

"I hope I won't embarrass you by mentioning this, but your son is remarkably well endowed," Dr. Utagawa began.

"In what way?"

Dr. Utagawa coughed nervously. "He has an abnormally large penis."

Mom chuckled. "Oh, yes. I'm not surprised. His father is was hung, but in case of Naruto is a double heritage. It is a trait of all the Uzumaki men."

"I see. Well, it's nothing to be concerned about. It won't affect his health in any way ..."

He went on, but Naruto didn't listen. His mind was working on what Mom had said. His father was hung like this, too. All the Uzumaki men had abnormally large penises. Naruto began to forget his shame and embarrassment. For the first time he began to feel proud of what he had between his legs.

Nurse Takumi came out and stood beside him. He looked at her. She was smiling at him. On the front of her uniform was a big stain where he had shot his cum, and her nipples were hard points showing through the white fabric.

"I hope you have fun learn Taijutsu, Naruto," she said.

"Thank you," Naruto answered politely. He wanted to ask her to show him her nipples, but he didn't dare.

"Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

She leaned over and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, then went down the hall into one of the rooms. Naruto watched her gorgeous ass.

**Author's Note:**

> You know about the Bujinkan? The Bujinkan (武神 館) is an international martial arts organization based in Japan and headed by Masaaki Hatsumi. The combat system taught by this organization comprises nine separate ryūha, or schools, which are collectively referred to as Bujinkan Budō Taijutsu.


End file.
